Dark Side Of My Heart
by Kiko Ushimaro
Summary: Izaya's hatred for Shizuo is put into question after a brief scuffle between the two. Shizuo seems to be hiding something, and Izaya can't wait to find out what! Shizaya, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: I had this story on Wattpad, but figured I'd get more reads from . Enjoy!))**

* * *

It was there I sat. I was outside of a restaurant in Ikebukuro. I wasn't there for food, I was simply watching my precious humans.

Yes, they are my humans. And I am their god. My name is Izaya Orihara. It's a name that should be remembered by everyone. Soon enough, that name should be yelled by Ikebukuro's monster.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Ah, right on time. It seems he always manages to find me.  
I got up from my seat. "Hello there Shizu-chan!" I use my nickname for him that he hates. His real name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and I despise him. But I have the most fun annoying him!

"I thought I told you to keep your ass out of Ikebukuro, you louse!" He says this while picking up a parked car.

"Where's the fun in that, ne? I have to keep in check with my favorite brute!" I casually dodge as the object is thrown at me. My flick blade has been drawn at this point. "With you around, I hope the insurance companies cover for when you break out in rages, ne?"  
He charges at me then. Though all I have to do is backflip over him and land on his shoulders. Grabbing a handful of his dyed-blonde hair, I pull his head back and press my knife against his throat. "Too slow this time, Shizu-chaaan!"

"Dammit flea, you haven't won yet!" His eyes are pierced with anger behind his sunglasses. If I wasn't amused, his obvious agitation would frighten me.

"Oh? But it looks like I have, Shizu-chan! How are you going to get out of this one, ne? You can't escape me, protozoan." I press the knife harder.

"You don't know how right you are." He grabs my ankles and flips me over his head. My back painfully hits the ground with a loud bang. Grunting, I look over to Shizu-chan, only to see him walking away.

I decide to yell out at him. "Didn't know Shizu-chan was one to run away! You always claim you're going to finish me off!" All I get in return was a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get home safely, though it was pretty painful. I unlocked my apartment door and walked slowly over to my desk. When I sat down in my seat, I though my back was going to erupt it hurt so bad. It was the kind of pain that burned afterward.

"Damn Shizu-chan..." I mutter to myself as I logged on to my laptop. I had no new messages, or anything of importance to see to. Having a job as as information broker, I kind of expected something. I'm not one to complain though, seeing as I had less work to do left me with other options.

I carefully got up from my desk, trying not to cause another outbreak of pain. It did sting, but nothing outrageous. I decided I should rest it, so I made my way towards my bedroom. I gathered the softest pillows I could find and laid them upon the bed. I then precisely maneuvered myself unto said pillows and relaxed.

I closed my eyes and just focused on the darkness for awhile. My mind started to wonder. Before I knew it I was thinking about Shizu-chan. I wondered what he meant when he agreed he couldn't escape me. Why did he walk away from me? It seemed as if he was hiding something. But what? I shook my head. Why should I worry about that protozoan? I cleared my mind and started to drift into sleep.

I was against a wall and someone was kissing my neck, that much I knew because my eyes were shut. I could feel the other's lips and tongue caressing, licking, and occasionally sucking the left side of my neck. The feeling of it was amazing, and I was suppressing moans in the back of my throat. I opened my eyes and looked to the right of me. The only thing I saw was a white wall. The person who was kissing my neck started to move their mouth up, stopping shortly to nip at my ear lobe. I closed my eyes once more, and at that moment I felt the other's lips plant themselves on mine. Our lips melded together perfectly. With each passing minute, our kiss deepened and became more passionate. We finally broke apart for air. I took this moment to look at whoever I was making out with. The first things I noticed was his blonde hair and deep caramel eyes...

I awoke with a start, sitting up straight on my bed. I winced at the pain in my back, but chose to ignore it as I got up and ran to the bathroom. I gripped the edges of the sink, panting. When I looked at myself I noticed I was sweating. I stared into my red eyes, recognizing them strickened with panic and something else I am ashamed to admit, lust. I gritted my teeth and yelled at the mirror. "WHAT THE HELL?" My fist then connected itself with my reflection, cracking it. I sank down unto the floor and stayed there for hours. The whole time my tears flowed from my eyes, making a rather large puddle in front of me.

(( A/N: Please share this with friends, and comment/review! Next chapter soon? Thanks! c: ))


	3. Chapter 3

**((A:N: It's taken me a while to upload, but here it is!))**

The next morning I finally managed to pull myself off the bathroom floor. I stretched and noticed my back didn't hurt as much, it was mainly sore. I left the bathroom and walked over to the phone to call Namie and tell her I was taking the day off. When she askied why I told her I didn't feel well. I then hung up, probably leaving her confused.

I stood there for a few minutes. I, too, was confused. I remembered the intimate dream I had about Shizu-chan. Why did I enjoy the thought of him kissing me? I always thought I despised him. But now that I thought about it, exactly why do I despise him? He is a bit of an idiot, but is that enough to hate someone? I could hate him for making me feel human. Would that work? I honestly couldn't think about it anymore.

There was a big issue to deal with. I believe I have feelings for the brute. I massaged my temple. This was actually giving me a headache. I knew I had to do something. I walked out of my apartment to get on a train to Ikebukuro.

When I arrived, I tried figuring out where he would be. I walked past several stores and restaurants, but found no sight of him. I decided to walk to the park. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against a tree. He had his back turned to me, but I could tell he was smoking.

I decided to put on my cocky pokerface. "Well, well, Shizu-chan can lean against a tree without breaking it! Amazing, ne?"

The only movement he made was throwing his cigarette down and putting it out with his foot. "What do you want now, flea?" He sounded as tired as I felt. Looks like I wasn't the only one suffering.

"Well, if you must know, protozoan, I wish to talk to you about a pressing matter." I say this as I walk to stand beside him, though not looking at him. I instead set my eyes to a group of playing children. I was jealous of how carefree they could be.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Shizu-chan was puling out another cigarette.

I chose to not answer his question. "You know those things can kill you, ne?" He ignored my statement in return and proceeded to light it. I sighed. "Do you have somewhere private we could chat?"

"Yeah." He stood up straight and started walking away. I followed closely behind.

**((A:N: More soonish! Please review! c:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a seat anywhere." Shizu-chan said as we entered his home. I sat down on the couch and looked around, it was a very plain room. Nothing to interesting, except for a picture of him with his brother, Kasuka. "You want anything to drink?" He asked.

"No thank you," I reply. He walks to the kitchen anyway. I continue looking around the room until he returns, holding a glass of milk. He actually takes a seat beside me on the couch. I look down at my lap, occasionally hearing him taking drinks of milk.

"So what is it?" He asks, then finishes his glass of milk. I look at him, studying his face. He looks nervous. Good thing I'm not the only one.

"Well, I had a dream about you last night." I look back down at my lap, hiding my blush.

"I'm sure you dream a lot about me. You probably kill me each time." I glance up a brief second to see him look the opposite direction of me. That angered me. The thought of him thinking I want to kill him. Sure, I might HAVE wanted to, in the past. But now was different. I...wanted him to live. My anger focused itself into my hand as I slapped him for saying that.

"If you must know, I dreamed about kissing you! And I really liked it..." An awkward silence fell between us for a couple of minutes. Each minute, the print of my hand reddened on his face.

"You... Want to kiss me?" He looked completely stunned.

"Yes..." I look back down, blushing.

I felt his arms around me then, just like in the dream. His lips pressed directly into mine. After a couple seconds he broke away, blushing also. "Was that all you thought it would be?" He asked, running his fingers through that blonde hair of his.

"Yes, it was..." My blush deepened. "So... Where does this leave us, Shizu-chan?"

He shrugged. "I've always wanted you like this, Izaya."

"You have?" I shouldn't have been shocked by this, but I was.

"Yeah..." He held me close to him. "And I still want more of you." He kissed me again, this time a bit more passionate. "Shall we go to my room?" He whispered so softly I would've missed it if I wasn't paying so much attention to him.

"Yes..." I say, and I feel him lift me up.

**(A/N: CLIFF-HANGERISH. c: Be sure to review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Warning! This contains sex! Sex between two guys! If you don't want to read, please leave.)**

Chapter 5:  
Shizu-chan laid me on his bed and leaned over me. He whispered in my ear, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure before..." I whisper back as I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't dare mention how nervous I was. This would be my first time with anyone, regardless of gender.  
He stood up, undid his vest, and threw it to the floor. Then he unbuttoned his white shirt. I started to lift my own shirt off, but he stopped me. "I'll get it," he said. I blushed.  
He took it off with ease and then started kissing me in a trail down my stomach. When he reached my pants he unzipped them and took those off too. I was in my underwear, horny, and on the bed of my ex-mortal enemy. Go me.  
He kissed my lips again and I wrapped my legs around him. We broke apart for a minute to stare at each other. "Shizu-chan... Be gentle with me," I said as I tightened my legs.

"I will, Izaya." He leaned up a bit and unwrapped my legs long enough to finish unclothing me. He ran his eyes down my body. "You're so cute..." I felt somewhat embarrassed, though I vainly knew I had a good body. He kissed my neck and started sucking on it.  
I moaned immediately. He paused and looked at me. "So adorable," he said, then continued sucking.  
I ran my hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. He released from my neck. "Did Shizu-chan just give me a hickey~?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, and you'll get more than that," he replied, just as teasingly. I giggled as he started kissing up and down my chest. I thought he'd keep doing this when all of a sudden I feel his tongue on my right nipple. I suppressed a moan as he began to suck on it. At that moment his hand glided down to wrap itself around my cock. My face was an inferno.  
He lifted his head up for a moment. "I have a better idea."

"Wh-what?" I squeezed my eyes tightly, squirming at his firm hold. Just then, I felt his fingers enter my mouth. I might be a virgin but even I knew what to do. I sucked on them, encasing them with my saliva.  
He removed them then spread open my legs. I braced myself, yet tried to relax as I felt one finger enter me. I'll admit, it hurt a tiny bit, but I soon got accustomed. He moved it around inside, feeling me. I gasped slightly as he burrowed deeper into me. Meanwhile, his other hand started stroking my member. The combination of these two almost made me break out into a sweat from pleasure.  
Before I knew it, a second finger was added. I bit my bottom lip as he started scissoring them inside me. He also started stroking me faster.

I felt like he was doing all the work... I understand he's the dominate one, but still. "Shizu-chan~? L-let me do something..." I waited until his fingers were out of me and I sat up a little.  
He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "What do you want to do?" He made it sound so seductive I wanted to melt.

"I want... I want to taste you, n-ne?" I moved my hand to unzip his pants. I felt his erection in my hand. I just moved my hands all over it, feeling every inch. I could feel him getting harder at this. He leaned back, resting on his arms and closing those beautiful caramel eyes. I gulped.

I positioned myself so my mouth was right above his tip. I then licked it slowly. It didn't taste as bad as I thought and worried it would. I took his tip into my mouth, continuing to lick it. I got a groan from this. I then took my tongue and licked up his shaft. In my mind I couldn't believe I had succumbed to this. I moved my mouth down his shaft some, rubbing my tongue on it the whole way. I felt his hand in my hair then, grabbing it. He started pushing my head down lower, putting more of himself in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, but careful not to choke. I managed to get him to the back of my throat. This continued for a minute or two until he started to gently thrust and told me, "Stop."

I stopped and pulled away. "Yes?" I asked.

"I'll have to come soon..." He seemed embarrassed by this seeing as how he blushed when he said it. All I replied with was, "Oh."

I laid down on my back and let him position himself over me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He took my legs firmly in his hands and pushed them back until they were almost at my shoulders. "You're flexible..."

"Th-thank you?"

"Yes, that was a compliment, silly." He leaned close to my face, enough that I could feel his hot, humid breath. The next minute, I feel the tip of his cock against my hole.

"W-wait!" I close my eyes tightly. I was re-thinking this whole thing. Was I really ready?

"Did you change you mind or somethin'?" I could tell he was trying to hide the agitation in his voice.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to anger him. "Go ahead..."

"No, are you ready?" Shizu-chan seemed more worried now. I sighed.

"Just count to three, then do it, ne?"

"1...2.."

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: AHA I'm so mean... I'll update really soon I promise. Things have been so busy lately."


End file.
